Devilman in Popular Culture
OVA series ]]As one of Dynamic Production's most famous works, Devilman and its related series have appeared an referenced in several other media. It also served as influence for other series. Dynamic Productions *Zuba the Barbarian featured Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura living at Miki's house. *Iron Virgin Jun, features Akira Fudo and Ryo Asuka as guest characters. *Jacon and Muzan from the Devilman anime appeared in a small arc in Abashiri Family. *In Iron Muscle, the robot Great Satan draws similarities to Satan but with a much more demonic appearance. *Go Nagai's autobiography manga, Gekiman's first arcs mainly focused on the creation of Devilman. *Miki appeared as the first female protagonist of Oira Sukeban. *In the Hanappe Bazooka OVA Ghelmer, Agwel, Amon/Devilman and Sirene as well as Baron Ashura and Count Brocken from Mazinger Z are shown observing worship at the akumadana. *In the manga Animaru Kedaman which is in sorts a prequel to Doromon Enma-kun, a scene is shown that is very similar to when the demons were trapped in the Himalayas. *Goemon-Sensei has a cameo from something that greatly resembled Dante. *Jushin Liger features Akira as a small child wanting to thank the hero. **Also Kanzaki Saweko, a character from Devilman Grimoire was based on a news reporter from the manga. *Ryo Asuka (or possibly Iwao Himura) briefly appears in the first Kekko Kamen OVA. *Harumi, a supporting character from Dororon Enma-kun was given the surname Fudo in the anime Dororon Enma-kun Meeramera (Ghastly Prince Enma), sharing the same kanji as Akira's surname. Omari-Kun *The comedy manga Omari-Kun advertises the Devilman anime when it came out. *A girl closely resembling a young Miki Makimura becomes the girlfriend of the titular character at one point. Mazinger *The Mazinger Z series has had many Devilman cameo's including a crossover film, Mazinger Z vs. Devilman featuring the anime versions of both Mazinger and Devilman that was about a team-up between Koji and Devilman against the alliance between Dr. Hell and Sirene. *The manga MazinSaga featured Akira Fudo as the grandchild of the main villain God Kaiser Hell as well as the wearer of the Devilman X armor built to combat the original armor Z used by the protagonist Koji Kabuto. **Demons have also featured as the cyborg Bio-Beasts including a mechanical version of Psycho Jenny. *A manga by Team-Moon, Devilman vs Hades features Devilman traveling through the underworld before encountering the Emperor of Darkness, a major villain from the Great Mazinger manga and anime as well as Dr. Hell before having to fight the Great Mazinger itself. *In episode six of Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Miki cameos dressed as a butler. *In Volume 2 of Mazinger Z, a massive statue of Devilman from the original anime is seen in a bathhouse that is being used by Koji Kabuto and Boss. A similar statue is seen in the Shin Mazinger anime and Mazinger Angels but is based on the manga version. *The Mechanical Beast's Glory R2 and Deviral X1 both resemble Devilman. *in Mazinkaiser SKL and the Versus manga, several mechs are based of the Devilman demons, this includes Wingle: Devilman Lady, Gigantes D-10: Kaim, Kurora DL-7: Sirene/Devilman Noir, Barubara D-2: Jinmen, Arachne N-8: Zann. **Akira and Miki make short cameos in the Mazinkaiser SKL's OVA's third episode. *The manga Shin Mazinger Zero is littered with Devilman references, the first being when Koji fuses with the Mazinger Z its almost a shot for a remake of the scene that Akira first becomes Devilman. **Later in the story Susumu appears crying over his now dead mother, he later becomes a minor recurring character. **In reference to the famous bath-house Devilman statue, a large statue of the manga version of Devilman is seen posed in the iconic scene of his battle with Sirene while the girls bath house had a statue of Satan. **The head of Venus A on a pike is similar to the infamous scene where Miki's severed head was on a pike by an angry mob. *The character of God in Demon Lord Dante was the main influence of the character the Great General of Darkness. *In the game Robot Girls Z ONLINE, the character Deviral X1 is designed in Devilman's (Blue and Red) colour scheme. Cutey Honey *Devilman appeared in New Cutie Honey at a few different points, as a short cameo and as a gargoyle. **Miki appears in a photo alongside a large group of past Nagai characters in a photo taken with Mayor Light. *Akira appears at the beginning of the second episode of Cutie Honey 1973. *Akira Fudo appeared in a scene with Miki in Re:Cutie Honey when Miki was caught in a net. **Ryo Utsugi also appeared in Re:Cutie Honey as one of the protesters looking for Honey. *Devilman Lady appeared in Go Nagai's crossover manga Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady where Jun Fudo is sent by Lan Asuka to locate a Devil Beast in Honey's school encountering Honey as Cutey Honey. *In Cutey Honey 90s, Tarantula Claw is based on the demon Adal from the Devilman anime, even the powers are near enough the same. *Miki Saotome from Cutie Honey: The Live takes her name from Miki Makimura and Michiru Saotome from Getter Robo. Getter Robo *The main characters of Getter Robo appear alongside Miki Makimura and Akira Fudo in Devilman vs Getter Robo. The demoness Sirene and a small band of demons join forces with Emperor Gore and his forces in an attempt to destroy both Devilman and the Getter Robo. *In another one of Nagai's VS series Getter Robo has a crossover with Demon Lord Dante in the suitably named Demon Lord Dante VS Getter Robo G, where Ryoma becomes fused with Dante instead of Utsugi when they interrupted the summoning ritual. *In the original Getter Robo a member of the Dinosaur Empire named Captain Danba has a headdress similar to that of Devilman. *In Devilman Grimoire there is a hotel named Hotel Neo Getter. **Also in Grimoire there is a poster of Getter 1 in Akira's room. Tenku no Inu *Rei Haguro a character from the manga Tenku no Inu, was the basis for Rei Haguro/Devilman Desupuro from Devilman Grimoire. **He later reveals his real name as Ryo Satan, the leader of the Tenku no Hebi, taken from Ryo Asuka and his true form Satan. *Aoi Katsuragi is identical in appearance to Jun Fudo, and the name is a reference to Aoi Kurosaki, this reference is expanded upon when it is shown she can turn from man to woman at will. *One of the major characters of Tenku no Inu is called Akira Amon, an enemy and later ally and has a transformation similar to Devilman in a werewolf like form. *Later some minor villains show up named Midori Sirene and Takeshi Kaim, as well as the Tenku no Hebi spy Kameo Jinmen. Other Anime/Manga *Miki Hosokawa and Akira Yamaguchi from Hell Teacher Nube are named after Miki and Akira from Devilman. *The apocalyptic scenes by the end of Devilman served as inspiration for Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The anime Pani Poni Dash! parodies Devilman for a couple scenes. *In Mikarun X, a manga by Takato Rui the writer and artist of Devilman Grimoire, there are several influences from Devilman that are clearly seen; characters from the manga have also had several cameo's in Grimoire. **In the manga Cynthia the Mission by Takato, a scene of one of the characters throwing Cynthia across the school is later mirrored in Devilman G when Akira/Amon throws his teacher Alphonse across the school. *Puni Puni Poemy parodies the ending to the original Devilman anime. *Persia the Magic Fairy and Creamy Mami and various other magical girls cameo in Devilman Grimoire, mocking Miki Makimura for thinking she was a which, somewhat hypocritical when you think of their respective series. *In the anime Urusei Yatsura, Devilman is referenced. *The popular anime series Kill la Kill is full of references to Go Nagai series, although a majority of them are from the Mazinger franchise there are still some prevailing points: one being the character Ragyo Kiryuin being very similar in design to Sirene, and another being the sailor uniforms worn by Satsuki and Ryuko seemingly being a reference to the chest faces demons like Zannin and Muzan had in the TV series as well as the chest plates of the Mazinger robots. *The anime Geppy X while largely a parody of Getter Robo features several nods to the Devilman anime, specifically the ending theme which copies both Devilman sitting atop Tokyo Tower and him Riding across the sunset on his Motorbike. *Kirari, a character from the anime Gyrozetter has her were a chibi style Devilman mask at one point. *Nightmare Campus, a hentai anime that heavily borrows a lot of ideas from Devilman with the art style heavily mimicking Go Nagai's art style and the story being very identical. Several people have called it a knockoff of Devilman as a result. Other Media *Artwork from the Devilman manga is featured in the music video for White Zombie's single, Super-Charger Heaven, which is also referenced in the chorus of the song. *Devilman Lady along with other Dynamic Productions super heroine Cutey Honey appear in the Level-5 app game Earth Devastating B-Rank Girlfriend Z: Great Space War as guest characters. *The mobile card game, Sengoku Shura Soul featured campaigns with Dynamic Productions that featured the main characters of Devilman (and Devilman Lady) and Harenchi Gakuen as samurai warlords. *A mobile RPG game called The Knight of Avalon feature campaigns with Dynamic Productions starting with Devilman. *''Super Robot Wars DD'' included Devilman in its roster, making him the only character featured that doesn't have a mecha or armored vehicle. *Devilman has been featured as a mascot to advertise the coffee beverage Full Throttle. *The Yu-Gi-Oh! monster card, Legendary Fiend bears a striking resemblance to Akira's Devilman form in the manga. **Further more, the monster card known as Yubel and her many forms seem to have taken many elements from other characters within the Devilman Mythos such as Zenon and Satan. ***Yubel's role and actions within the Yugioh GX anime is also very similar to what Satan him/herself did in the original manga, being a hermaphrodite that is inlove with the main protagonist (Jaden Yuki), with her actions allowing that protagonist's dark side (the Supreme King) to take over after the death of his loved ones (similar to how Amon took over Akira's mind in Darkside of the Devilman), although this was before they were revealed to be alive. *The band MAN WITH A MISSION released an album with the artwork designed by Go Nagai named Tales of Purefly which featured the demons Dante, Zuboo, Agwel, Imclugent and Zann on the front cover. **Zann has added bat wings to boot. **Devilman, Amon, and Zennon are featured in the band's music video of "When My Devil Rises". *Devilman appears in an issue of Elvira: Mistress of the Dark acting as Satan. *Suda51 mentioned in an interview that Devilman and some of Go Nagai's other horror manga like Violence Jack and Susano Oh were some of the inspiration for his games. * According to Mega Man series creator, Keiji Inafune, the design of Zero’s helmet was inspired by the titular character of the manga Devilman. * Morrigan and Jedah from Darkstalkers have both the similarities to Devilman, They both have devil ears and Wings just like Devilman, they Both Can Fly in the Air Just Like Him. Category:Misc. Category:Lists